Am I thirsty?
by violet167
Summary: Misaki gets confused with her feelings for Takumi as her being thirsty for him. Maybe she shouldn't eavesdrop.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again to everyone. Hope you guys enjoyed Christmas and you will enjoy welcoming 2016! Please check out my profile for the Facebook page.**

* * *

It was another casual day at the Tokyo University for law. Misaki was walking through the halls with her books in her hand, heading towards her next class. Today was a very strange day for her. It was all because of what she overheard a couple of boys from her previous class say.

" _Hey, why have you been acting strange around your girlfriend lately?" Boy number one whispers to one of his two friends._

 _Misaki could not believe they were going to talk about something like that now in the middle of class. Why do they have to interrupt her focus? She won't be able to concentrate with them speaking behind her._

" _Because I've just have the feeling to stay close to her too much recently and sometimes I just feel the need to touch her and at random times, I feel like I'll would suddenly want to kiss her for no reason!" The second guy, who was asked the question answered._

 _Misaki wasn't one to eavesdrop. She learned how bad it was after they boys at Seiki eavesdropped on her and Takumi. It did not ended great. It took a while for everything to go back to normal. But that wasn't something to dwell on right now. The thing is, she's been feeling that same way with Takumi._

 _Takumi had travelled out to england and he was studying to become a doctor. It will soon be new years and he had told her he would fly back to spend it with her. She couldn't deny that she missed him very much and because of that, many strange feelings started to show up. Misaki had no idea what it was. Maybe those guys will help her understand it better. She continued to listen on._

 _Boy number three chuckled along with his other friend. "We could say you're thirsty for her!" He explained to his friend._

' _Thirsty?' Misaki thought confused. What does that mean?_

" _Hahaha very funny, but maybe you're right,"The guy thought out loud, thinking it over. "We have been dating for a while."_

" _See it's only natural since you guys have been to together for a while, it happens to most couples," His friend says with a teasing grin on his face._

 _Ring!_

 _The school bells rings and Misaki instantly packs her bags not wanting to hear anything else. Anything that would make her realised that she in fact had those same feelings as that guy because it would mean her feelings for Takumi were increasing. But she left before she could hear the end of their conversation._

" _Why did you have to use the word thirsty, it makes me seem perverted," The guys laughed after hearing what their friend told them._

" _Well you already know what we mean, you aren't thirsty for her but just becoming more fond of her. Saying thirsty just makes it fun!"_

And because of that, Misaki's mind had been elsewhere. She sat down in the classroom but yet again, her mind wasn't focused on the lesson. There were meaning questions occupying her head.

Was that the answer for what she was feeling about her perverted boyfriend lately?

How could she be sure?

What if it's something else?

All of these thoughts ran through her mind. She had to do something before she goes over to Takumi's apartment. Of course she couldn't talk to him about this, it would too embarrassing.

Misaki sighed and tried to focus on her class but couldn't. Why did she had to overhear those guys damn conversation.

…

They day went by quickly, unfortunately for Misaki. She was currently in an elevator to head up into Takumi's apartment. Sadly for her, she hasn't figured out these weird feelings yet. Was she thirsty, as those guys called it, for Takumi?

She didn't know but what better way to find out when you're alone with him in his apartment. Misaki took one deep breath and stepped out the elevator on Takumi's floor. She swiftly walked over to his apartment and knocked.

"Everything will be ok," She repeats over and over, until the door opens to reveal her boyfriend she hadn't seen in months with a huge warm smile on his face that just melted her. _Everything will not be ok._

"Come in Misa chan~" Takumi says sitting aside for her to enter. He was excited to see his lovely maid after all these months.

Misaki cautiously steps inside and immediately takes a seat on his couch. She watched as Takumi came close, very close to her and took a seat on the couch. He rested his arm on the couch right behind her head.

"I missed you Misa, very much," He leans down close to her, to the point where she could feel his breathe on her lips. Takumi wanting to finally kiss her after all the torment of not being around her, closed the gap between and captured her lips.

Misaki was wide eyed when Takumi suddenly kissed her but those weird emotions she have been feeling lately got the best of her and so she kissed him back but with more passion.

Takumi was surprised by the way Misaki began to kiss him and involuntarily pulled back. He didn't want to but at this rate, the food he wanted to prepare for her would go to waste and he knew she probably didn't eat much for the day. First they would eat then continue this. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it later.

"Before things get out of hand why don't we get something to eat first," He states looking at her flushed face.

Misaki nods shyly. She didn't know what came over her.

Takumi got up off his couch ready to go prepare their dinner. "I'll get the food started," She heard him say. "How about something to drink. Are you thirsty?"

Misaki's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she heard him say that. It played over and over in head.

 _Are you thirsty?_

Misaki screamed mentally in her mind looking up at the confused pervert. "Maybe I am thirsty!" She answers.

Takumi walks off to get her a drink not knowing what she actually meant. But they had the whole night to spend together and sooner or later he'll find out.

* * *

 **Happy new year guys! May your year be filled with happiness and fanfiction stories you enjoy! This was rushed because I just really wanted to say Happy new years when it turned January 1st over here. Another year on fanfiction, Yay! I'll post the next part depending on whether or not you all like this. Until next time~Violet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. Sorry my full time stories haven't updated. I'm trying to type as much chapters as I can for them before I go back to school sadly :(. In the meantime please check out 'Not Your Everyday Fairytale 2.'**

* * *

Takumi went into his kitchen puzzled to why Misaki was acting so strange. Was school becoming hard for her? Was something troubling her or maybe someone? He hoped someone wasn't messing with her so he wouldn't have to break their neck for interfering with his girl. Yes, his girl. Misaki was his and his alone. Being apart from her pained him. He longed to be next to her more in his absence. The kiss earlier didn't make it any better. She was slowly breaking him and he didn't know how much longer he could last. If only she knew what she was doing to him.

He poured her some drink and in the midst, cooling himself. Hopefully she'll explain what was on her mind. If she didn't budge, he had his own way of making her speak. Takumi smirked to himself. This was going to be an eventful night.

Meanwhile, Misaki was in the living room having a melt down of her own. She didn't mean to openly say to him she was thirsty. Thank goodness he didn't know what she really meant. But now that she admitted it to herself, how was she suppose to act around him? There were definitely more feelings for him growing the more she was around them. But how could she control them?

"Oh God, why did I have to be thirsty?" Misaki whispered to herself. She groaned banging her head against the arm of the couch over and over.

"Uhmmm…"She heard someone clear their throat. Misaki slowly raised her head to see Takumi standing from the kitchen with a cup in his hand, staring at her confused. She awkwardly rested her hand on the arm of the couch, hitting it with her fingers as though nothing happened. But to Takumi, something did happen. Something weird.

"Umm Misaki, why were you banging your head against the couch?" He questioned handing her the cup. Something is definitely up with her but he just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

Misaki tried to come of with something quickly. "Haven't you ever done that? It's great with helping you think?" _What the hell am I saying?_

"I see," Takumi answers trying to understand. "So what are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing."

"Really, but I don't believe you," He inched closer to her, pushing against the arm of the chair. She had nowhere else to go when he caged her between his two strong arms. "Tell me what's on your mind Misa chan or else you'll regret it~"

"I told you nothing. It's just a misunderstanding, that's all."

"Continuing to lie, I'll have to punish you," Takumi warns her as he leans down, so he's the same height as her neck. He slowly leans forward just to tease her and takes her neck captive. He begins to suck at her neck, in plans of giving her a hickey. He lingers on the same until he's satisfied with his work.

On the other hand, Misaki was slowly dying on the inside. His breathe, his touch, they were all driving her insane. Not to mention when he moved away from her neck and claimed her lips as his. He kissed her hard on the lips, begging her to tell him what was wrong. If he didn't stop now, she didn't know what these weird feelings of hers would do.

Misaki pulled away panting. "Wait Takumi I can't tell-"

Takumi silenced her by pulling her in for another kiss. This time because her mouth was slightly parted, he shoved his tongue instead battling for dominance with her tongue. Misaki lost control with it now.

"O-Ok,"She mumbles in the middle of their little make out. Takumi reluctantly pulls away so she could continue. Misaki looks away from him before she spoke. "The reason I'm acting so strange is because I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?" Takumi looks at her still not understanding it. "But I just gave you some drink because you were thirsty. Are you still thirsty?"

Misaki bowed her head low in embarrassment. She didn't like where this was going. "Not that kind of thirsty, you know…."

"What do you mean…." Takumi trailed off until he finally got it. Never in a million years would he have imagine Misaki saying that. Did she really know what it meant? Probably not. "So how did you know you were thirsty?" He was most certainly going to enjoy this.

"Today some guys in class were talking about their friend and his girlfriend and I overhead," She explains still not finding the courage to look at him.

Takumi took a lock of her hair and played with it. "What did they say?"

"He was talking about how he felt the need to always be close to her and touch her and I kind of feel the same way," Misaki said shy until she heard her perverted boyfriend begin to laugh. "See, that's why I didn't want to tell you?" Misaki admitted getting angry. It also pained her that he laughed at her feelings. She couldn't help to stop the tear from falling.

Takumi noticed this and stopped laughing immediately. Did she think he was laughing at her. He rubbed his thumb to wipe away all evidence of her tears. "Misaki, I'm not laughing at you. It's just you kind of misunderstood what being thirsty meant and if you're thirsty then so am I, cause I also feel that way."

"What!?" Misaki looked at him in disbelief. He felt that way? But how did she misunderstand being thirsty?

As if reading her mind Takumi decided to explain it to her. "Those guys were probably joking amongst themselves and you eavesdropping-"

"No I wasn't. Ok, maybe I was."

Takumi chuckled and carried on. "Those feelings you have just mean you're becoming more open to your feelings for me. Just like I am to you. Every minute I'm apart from you pains me and it makes me can't wait to have you in my arms and never let you go. To make it more simple, it's to say I love you and I can't help falling in love with you."

"I love you to, pervert and all," Misaki confessed pecking him on his lips.

"Now speaking about being thirsty how about we fill our needs?"

"Are you talking about drinking or what I think you should not be thinking?" Misaki glared at him suspiciously.

Takumi grinned."What do you think?"

"Ah, you pervert.," Misaki yelled pushing him away from her.

' _Some things never change but maybe it wasn't so bad telling this guy I was thirsty. We got to open up about our feelings and I got my answer. I am thirsty! But with a different meaning between that pervert and I.'_

* * *

 **The end. Not sure if you guys will like that ending since I wasn't 100% with it. But anyway Read and Review as usual. I have two more final one shots to do that I'm 100% in. One is mostly humor, it's called behind the scenes and the other is sad, which is named My reality. I won't post them soon since I'm working on my other stories. Until next time~ Violet**


End file.
